Searching for a Heart
"Searching for a Heart" is a song by American singer/songwriter Warren Zevon from his album Mr. Bad Example released in 1991. As track ten it serves as the album's closer on Mr. Bad Example. This song has also been performed live on Late Night with David Letterman. (link to this performance) Background "Searching for a Heart" was originally written for an Alan Rudolph picture titled Love At Large. Warren was told by Rudolph that he would use anything that he could write. Lawrence Kasdan also used the song in Grand Canyon. Subsequent to it's release in 1991, the song became a live favorite and is also featured on the live album Learning to Flinch. Music "Searching for a Heart" is in the key of E minor. The original recording is played softly at 110 beats per-minute. The song prominently uses the electric guitar in clean tone and keyboards and features a guitar solo after the first bridge. Harmonized backing vocals can also be heard throughout the song. "Searching for a Heart" runs at four minutes and sixteen seconds long. Lyrics Darkness in the morning Shadows on the land Certain individuals Aren't sticking with the plan And I'm searching for a heart Searching everyone They say love conquers all You can't start it like a car You can't stop it with a gun Leaving in the evening Traveling at night Staying inconspicuous I'm staying out of sight And I'm searching for a heart Searching everyone They say love conquers all You can't start it like a car You can't stop it with a gun They tell me love requires a little standing in line And I've been waiting for you, lover, for a long, long time I've been pacing the floor I've been watching the door Meanwhile I'll keep searching for a heart Searching high and low for you Trying to track you down Certain individuals Have finally come around And I'm searching for a heart Searching everyone They say love conquers all You can't start it like a car You can't stop it with a gun They tell me love requires a little standing in line And I've been waiting for you, lover, for a long, long time I've been pacing the floor I've been watching the door Meanwhile I'll keep searching for a heart Searching everyone They say love conquers all You can't start it like a car You can't stop it with a gun Personnel Warren Zevon - Lead Vocals, Keyboards Waddy Wachtel - Guitar Bob Glaub - Bass Jeff Porcaro - Drums Micheal Lennon, Mark Lennon, Kip Lennon and Jorge Colderon - harmony vocals Trivia * David Letterman has said the line "Love conquers all, you can't start it like a car; can't stop it with a gun." is one of his favourite song lyrics. * Jordan Zevon performed the song live on Letterman's show to promote Preludes: Rare and Unreleased Recordings. The song does not in fact appear on that album. Link to the performance! See Also *''Mr. Bad Example'' *''Learning to Flinch'' *''I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology)'' *''Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon'' *''Reconsider Me: The Love Songs'' *''Enjoy Every Sandwich: Songs of Warren Zevon'' *''The Warren Zevon Guitar Songbook'' Category:Mr. Bad Example Tracks Category:Warren Zevon Songs